100 Silver Sickles: A Collection of Drabbles
by Netzoid Nerd
Summary: A Collection of 100 Drabbles, all with various pairings and genres. Updates will be frequent. Enjoy, and please review.
1. Regret

**Title**: 100 Silver Sickles: A Collection of Drabbles

**-----------Drabble o1: Regret**

**Author**: Netzoid Nerd

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J.K.Rowling, I'm not making any money off of this. Don't sue?

**Author's Notes**: I've seen a lot of people do Collections of Drabbles lately, and I wanted to join in the craze, per say. So, I'm going to write 100 Drabbles for the Potterverse on whatever comes to mind. Updates will be incredibly often. Maybe there will be a sequel, when I'm done, as I plan to finish very quickly. Anyone see 100 Galleons in my future?  
So, The first Drabble is called Regret. It's way angsty, and I'm sorry for that. I've been reading some Hermione/Severus lately, and it's put me in that mood. I kind-of promise the next one won't be as depressing. I might even sneak some humor in here and there. You never know.  
Reviews are love, and my fuel to continue writing.

Oh, and the quotes are from various sources. I collect books on quotes, and I intend to put fitting quotes at the beginning and end of each drabble. The following two are from a book called Quotationary, authored by Leonard Roy Frank.

* * *

_A Hundred Years of Regret_

_Pay Not a Farthing of Debt - Charles Haddon Spurgeon_

* * *

**Regret**

_Lily/Severus - Angst_

_205 Words_

Severus Snape was a man of many emotions. Most of which remained hidden behind a tight lipped frown and a firm glare. Not many dared to try to see behind his mask, to break him down and see beyond his cold exterior.  
Of course, she was different than normal girls, many boys noticed this. Her beauty paled a midsummer sunset, the height of her knowledge towering higher than the mountains that surrounded the school, and her kindness..It was what he had loved most. She had the ability to love everyone, no matter the name, race, gender, or species. Her heart was always open.  
Only a fool could close it's doors.  
Though many people dared not call him it, Severus Snape was a fool. If only in his own eyes.  
Severus had killed. With his own bare hands he'd caused more destruction than he could count on one hundred pairs of hands and feet. The one thing he regrets, though, is knowing that he let her go, and all by saying one word.  
_Mudblood_.

Like most things, he keeps his pain well hidden. No one will know his regret. Only Lily ever dared to try and see him for a good man, and Snape's Lily has long ago wilted, never to bloom again.

* * *

_His one regret in life is he is not someone else - Woody Allen_


	2. Humor

**Title**: 100 Silver Sickles: A Collection of Drabbles

**-----------Drabble o2: Humor**

**Author**: Netzoid Nerd

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J.K.Rowling, I'm not making any money off of this. Don't sue?

**Author's Notes**: I'm absolutely horrible at writing humor. I tried. No romantic pairing here, just some Fred and George love. I wrote this as soon as I woke up this morning, and even though it didn't come out quite as I wanted, I like it. I think it's cute. I didn't make up the joke, I heard it somewhere and I can't remember where. Whenever I get really angry, sick, or upset, my romantic-partner tells me jokes, and when my mood is better I find I start to feel better. I really hope you all enjoy this one.  
For other cute Drabble fics, I recommend A Collection of Drabbles by Grace Veronica

The Two Seekers by Arabella's Ballet

Snippets From the Potterverse by Dragon Mistress

And, Thanks to Arabella, Chocolate Frogs: A Collection of Short Stories by Chibi Monkey13

The quotes this time are both from Peter de Vries, the first one taken from Quotationary (by Leonard Roy Frank) and the second from Phillip's Book of Great Thoughts and Funny Sayings authored by Bob Phillips.

* * *

_[The Humorist does not laugh so much at mankind as he invites mankind to laugh at itself. -Peter de Vries_

* * *

**Humor**

_No Pairing_

_Characters: Fred Weasley, George Weasley - General/Comedy_

_273 Words_

Every good prank takes planning. Though most jokes and tricks are built on experiences, they take a great deal of research and a tad bit of experimentation. Nothing ever goes right all the time. Every cauldron blows up at least once. The Weasley twins have spent their lives, well- most of their lives, on perfecting the pranks they now sold in their shop. Of course, though they were the masters at what they did, even they had a few mess ups in the research process. The first one was the worst, because it was the first and neither boy knew how to react in such a situation. It happened when they were thirteen, over summer holidays. They were testing a puffy-eye pastie, a cookie-like treat that would give it's eater two swollen black eyes.  
Something had gone terribly wrong, though, and Fred was sporting large boils and a high fever after consuming one of the cookies. George was worried, and Fred was scared. They couldn't tell Molly, or Arther, and if they told one of their siblings their parents would find out anyway. So, George took it into his own hands and tried to make Fred better.  
When nothing worked, George rested at Fred's bedside, taking his twin's hand into his own.  
"Hey, Fred..."  
"Yeah..." Fred took a moment to cough. "What is it, George?"  
"What do you call a Homeless Santa?"  
Fred took a moment to muse over it. "I don't know, George, what?"  
George grinned, squeezing Fred's hand. "A Ho-Ho-Hobo."  
They shared a laugh, and the next day Fred was actually starting looking better.  
"Just goes to show." Fred would say later on, "Laughter is really the best medicine."

* * *

_The satirist shoots to kill while the humorist brings his prey back alive and eventually releases him again for another chance. - Peter de Vries_


	3. Morning

**Title**: 100 Silver Sickles: A Collection of Drabbles

**-----------Drabble o3: Morning**

**Author**: Netzoid Nerd

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J.K.Rowling, I'm not making any money off of this. Don't sue?

**Author's Notes**: I was thinking of possible pairings/themes for future drabbles, and I had some great pairings to chose from. I decided to write some Seamus/Dean love, because I find that pairing is tossed aside for more popular pairings. I love the idea of Dean and Seamus being together. Second drabble today, and more are coming. Drabbles are just so easy to write, it's hard to stop once you start.

As always, Reviews are my love.

Both Quotes come from the Quotationary.

* * *

_All memorable events...transpire in morning time and in a morning atmosphere. -Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

**Morning**

_Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan - Romance/Light Humor_

_307 Words_

A ray of light spilled through a window in the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory. The curtains were drawn just enough for this ray of light to shine across the face of Gryffindor's resident Irish boy, Seamus Finnigan. Dark hair was messed up, eyes still closed, and hands reached out numbly in half sleep searching for the boy he knew was sharing his bed with him. Dean Thomas was already awake, had been for quite some time, and slide his hand out from the comforter to grasp Seamus' questioning one. He pulled the Irish boy closer, ignoring mumbles of protest in that thick Irish accent, and lay his arms lazily around Seamus' shoulders. Dean could vaguely hear the other boys waking up and beginning their morning routines. No one noticed his empty bed, and if they did they never said anything about it. Rubbing Seamus' back softly, Dean pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Time to get up, love." He whispered.  
"Five more minutes, mum..."  
Dean chuckled at the reply. "I really should toss you out of bed. We're always the last ones out, you know...Always late for breakfast." He continued rubbing Seamus' back as he spoke, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that his rubbings would only increase the other boy's want to stay in bed.

Seamus finally cracked open his eyes, stretching and yawning. He gazed up at Dean, toying with what fell between a smirk and a smile. "You won't toss me out of bed."  
"...How do you know that?"  
Seamus was indeed smiling now. "Two reasons." He sat up, pulling Dean into his arms and pecking him on the lips. "One- you love me, and enjoy this moment every morning as much as I do." Another peck was placed on Dean's lips.  
"And number two?" Dean asked, still speaking softly.  
Seamus gave a toothy grin. "Luck of the Irish."

* * *

_The morning is wiser than the evening. - Russian Saying_


	4. Stress

**Title**: 100 Silver Sickles: A Collection of Drabbles

**-----------Drabble o4: Stress**

**Author**: Netzoid Nerd

**Disclaimer**: I'm not J.K.Rowling, I'm not making any money off of this. Don't sue?

**Author's Notes**: This was SO MUCH fun to write. I think I really captured Sirius here. His attitude, his playfulness. His trickery, we can't forget that. I felt obligated to write a bit of Remus/Sirius, though I think Remus is a bit out of character. I especially love the ending, though I think some RLSB fans will have my head on a platter for it. Heh.  
Review and um..don't kill me?

Both quotes come from a book titled "Up Words for Down Days" by Allen Klein, given to me by my father's boss. Much thanks goes out to her.

* * *

_Stress is basically a disconnection from the earth, a forgetting of the breath. Stress is an ignorant state. It believes everything is an emergency. Nothing is that important. Just lie down. - Natalie Goldberg_

* * *

**Stress**

_Remus/Sirius - Humor/Romance_

_333 Words_

Every student of Hogwarts became a bit more hectic around O.W.L time, but none more so than Remus Lupin. On particularly stressful days, he would lock himself in the bathroom with a stack of books. If someone dared knock, they would face the wrath of the wolf. Remus would throw open the door, yelling and glaring, demanding to be left alone while trying to study. This usually kept people from bothering him, but it would not deter Sirius Black. Upset due to the lack-of-Moony lately, Sirius gathered up is courage and banged on the door. "Go Away!" Was yelled from inside, a response Sirius was expecting. Sirius paused, considering kicking down the door. However, he tried a different route. "Remus, It's Sirius. Let me in. It's an emergency. Life or Death."

There was a long pause, then the lock clicked and the door opened a crack.  
"What's wrong?" Remus definitely sounded worried, although his voice did not hide his doubt that Sirius was telling the truth.  
"I'm dying from Remus-withdrawal. Let me in." Before Remus could close the door, Sirius pushed his way into the large bathroom that the Gryffindor boys shared. Books were everywhere, and Remus looked livid. "Out. Now."

Sirius ignored him, stepping closer to Remus. "Don't be so uptight, Rem. You've studied enough, and you've totally abandoned me." Sirius feigned a hurt look, pouting.  
"Sirius, I have to study.." Remus sighed. "You know I have to study."  
"No, you have to relax." Sirius stepped even closer to Remus, turning to stand behind him. Before Remus could speak again, he placed his hands on Remus' back, kneading the clothed flesh his fingers met.

"Oh, Sirius...Oh. Stop, I have to study..." Remus exhaled, his eyes sliding closed.  
"I have to study too, Remus. Study every curve of your flesh." Sirius bent forward, trailing his tongue against the shell of Remus' ear.  
Remus leaned back, falling against Sirius. "Alright, you win. Study later..."

"You mean it?"  
"Yeah..."

Sirius grinned. "Great!" He grabbed Remus' hand. "Let's go play Quidditch!"

* * *

_Stress is the resistance to what's happening right now. As we allow ourselves to open to this moment fully, there is absolutely no stress. - Stephan Rechtschaffen_


End file.
